


1920s

by awesomeXavier



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Cain is good, Crying Charles Xavier, Dark, M/M, Mob Bosses, Mpreg, Omega Charles Xavier, Plague, Poor Charles Xavier, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Spanish flu, World War I, World War II, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeXavier/pseuds/awesomeXavier
Summary: A long time ago Lehnsherr was just a child of Germany and Poland. He was naive and happy with parents but the world changed at one moment. Erik was forced to grow up and become someone who his mother and father would be afraid of. Now Erik Lehnsherr is strong alpha who sees reality in dark colors. He control several streets of London and he is going to take Shaw's place.But everything changes, when he meets Charles.
Relationships: Cain Marko & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1920s

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is my first fic in English and i'm sure here are a lot of faults. But making mistakes is the best way to learn :3
> 
> I hope, you will enjoy <3

Erik puts a glass with remnant of beer on wooden table and looks at disputing friends. Azazel sits back in his chair folding his arms as he always do when he doesn’t agree.

“It’s none of your business with whom and how I fuck, okay?”

“Do you hear about girl who killed her client after sex because he didn’t pay?” Janos whips up tension.

“It’s only an urban legend.”

“Mafia is a legend too but here we are.”

“Hold on, where did this happen?” Erik interrupts.

Janos turns around and gaze at him. Erik knows that his associate likes strange poppycock usually based on old omegas’ false stories. These pretty creatures were afraid of daily life thinking that handsome alpha came to save them. Everyone lost their hopes at the last years. Omegas become harlots, alphas – murders. Many people can’t live normal after they survive The World War I.

“Apparently three blocks from here,” he says.

“It’s close to Shaw’s territory,” Erik grins evil.

“There are a lot of tattles and scandals,” Azazel is still skeptic.

“We must be better than Shaw, our omegas and betas never did that.”

“And never will,” Erik adds. “Certainly, let’s drink to whores!” Janos drains a goblet to the bottom.

“Alright, boys I need fresh air.” Erik says leaving the table.

The bar is full of drunk and stinking alphas. They talk too loud despite night-time curfew, paw over local lustful boys and girls looking as waiters but really they’re sluts. Erik knows it better than anyone in this bar, except from his guys. Their crime ring is just as well small but in short time Erik with friends cemented their control over drug trade, prostitution, arms sale and so on in several blocks. With time their “empire” is growing that Shaw doesn’t like bluntly.

Dark houses rise above street, its housetops blend in with cloudy night sky. Streetlights illuminate cobblestone paved road poorly with orange grayish light. Only few people seldom run near, mostly this is working men hurrying home to find family in good health. And Erik knows that they have a reason to worry about; rumors are going round people got a plague some blocks north.

Erik literally knows everything happening on his territory.

But these guys walking forward him he has not seen before. Two men-alphas go on lane and call out someone.

“Stop trying to run away from us, pet,” one of them says thickly.

Other man makes a sharp lunge plucking at stranger’s greatcoat and hits his back against the house wall. Males block the Erik’s view, he goes faster as he heard achy groan of pain.

“C’mon, pregnant whore, what do you hide from us under your clothes.”

“No-” young boy exhales while man grabs him for the throat.

“Unhand him, bastards,” Erik roars threateningly.

Omega’s delicate flavor tickled alphas’ nostrils. Evidently he is afraid of this two but he had sex with another alpha earlier. There is something uncharacteristic of omegas; and more things like strong others person’s smells and hickeys on naked neck betray him. Light blue eyes stares at Erik calling for help because he can’t say it aloud.

“I said unhand him,” he repeats and takes a step forward.

“I saw your face,” the highest alpha looks with squinty eyes. “You’re Lensherr. Menace and little king of streets is protecting an omega? This is really surprising.”

“What did he do to you?” Erik’s face doesn’t change.

“He walked in wrong places, talked to a wrong people about wrong things,” unpleasant smile spread over stranger’s face.

“He’s not local on top of that.”

“Release him, I want to talk,” Erik come to omega.

Second alpha unhands him unwillingly and dart a glance to Erik. They think that he is going to take their catch, as anyone can say and so this anyone will be right. Erik won’t let this two pricks rape young boy when he can use omega himself. At first, he needs to ask him about something.

“I want to talk with him face to face. Go,” Erik requires.

“You’re no one for us. This is ours,” alpha points the finger at boy.

“Either you go or you won’t wake up next morning. I’m not no one, I’m only one who can control your life and now I’m thinking have you family or not. If you had, I would toss up a coin resolve the problem about how my guys would murder them,” Erik says in menacing tone.

Silence fall into the street. Omega shrugs nervously looking at him with big scared eyes. After this speech omega don’t understand what would be better: be raped and depredated or be killed. Finally, the highest alpha moves.

“You’re sick son of a bitch!”

“So as you.”

They turn around in haste, second alpha throw anxious eye on Erik and run away after his friend.

“How long they harked after you?” Erik asks.

Omega freezes holding on house’s ledge bricks trying to stay away from him.

“For long,” he says carefully.

“Okay, they’ve gone. What’s your name?”

Boy makes a deep breath. His face looks so pale in the light of lanterns but dark brown hair makes him look whiter.

“Charles. I… I’ve never seen you before.”

These words hurt Erik’s pride but he tries not to show it. Moreover, he hasn’t seen Charles here too and some alphas pay attention to him that raise questions.

“What are you doing here in the night? Would be better if you had stay at home in safety.”

“I don’t think so,” Charles shakes head and sneers sad. “I raise money as I can.”

“Oh,” Erik nods. “And how much money do you make per night?”

“It’s none of your business,” omega bends the brows and crosses his arms as if he tried to protect himself.

“One of these guys called you pregnant whore. Is it true?”

Charles looks around feverishly, his bright blue eyes standing out against white face and as though begins to tremble. His reaction only makes sure that alphas were right.

“It’s true,” Erik says inspecting omega’s clothes.

Old gray greatcoat, once expensive black nether garments and tucked filthy white shirt that stretch on small round bend of his belly. Charles looks at him frowningly, wave greasy hair edge his young face.

“Do you have a relative or mate?” Erik enquires; he wants to learn more about this omega. They can be deceptive trapping with beautiful appearance but then Show comes and… Yeah, Erik knows his mantraps.

“Oh, do you really want to know it? I have no one, apart from my stepbrother who works untiringly to feed him and me! And-“ Charles’ voice breaks, he draws a deep breath looking at alpha with wet eyes. “And it’s still not enough! I fuck with strangers for money. They insult me, assault me and hit me but I suffer because I need this fuckin’ money! And now I’m knocked up and I can’t even bear my child, I weigh less than anyone in all over London!” Omega leans back against the wall and covers his face with his hands.

Erik’s heart squeezes painfully. He sees enemies in everyone but there are much people around just suffering from life. This boy is no exception.

“I’m sorry,” Charles says removing hands. Wet streaks grace his angular cheekbones and cheeks. “I’m such a hysteric.”

“This is not your fault,” Erik relents. “I’m sorry I made you cry, I didn’t want it.”

Charles smiles tiredly but blandly. He respires deeper starting to calm down.

“I cry every night because I afraid of the next morning, my friend. Your question was just a reason to vent my anger on you.”

“It’s nothing. So, are you ready for the new client?” Erik smiles with edges of lips.

“This should be interesting,” Charles says and comes to alpha adjusting his overcoat’s lapels.

Omega makes last step between them and presses his plush lips to Erik’s. Alpha finds way into Charles’ lips with his tongue and licks omega’s teethes. He detects another person’s tongue and intertwines with him. Their kiss gets wetter and wetter, Charles’ lips redden; thin stream of saliva trickles down the chin that only arouses Charles more.

Finally, Charles breaks the kiss to take a breath, when air in his lungs starts to end. He sniffs still keeping stand close to Erik and feels his fast breathing on his own face. Alpha’s hands caress his sides making him feel in safety.

“Where do you want to do it?” he asks softly.

“Not here at all. Maybe, in my apartment?”

“No one suggested me that,” Charles says looking at alpha’s eloquent eyes. “You’re such a Valentino.”

“Only for one night,” Erik answers and steals a kiss from Charles’ lips.

***

Erik inserts a key in a lock and pushes the old door. Floorboards creak under every Erik’s and Charles’ steps but in spite of its age, it still looks very nice and a little bit old fashioned. Charles makes several steps into the corridor taking a view of it. His messy hairs wave, curious blue eyes fall on everything lying down the floor.

“And this is all yours?” omega stands at the center of corridor.

“It is. Are you baffled?” Erik says and then puts the light on.

“Um, actually no,” he smiles. “I lived in a mansion when I was a child. It was a long time ago.”

“Interesting.” Erik comes to omega and touches of his elbow escorting him to living room.

Charles’ breath becomes deeper every time this alpha gets closer and his heart beats faster. Simple omega’s instinct that Charles usually hates but not now.

“It’s nice here,” he says feeling himself a little awkward.

“Really? I rarely am at home,” Erik takes off omega’s coat and throws it of up the sofa.

“Oh, thank you,” Charles smiles decently. “And I have weird question. Um, oh,” he lower his head and smiles bigger. “What’s your name? I know only your surname.”

“I’m sorry, I’m Erik.”

“Okay. My nights usually are not so officially.”

Charles makes a few steps to Erik laying hands on alpha’s chest. Then omega puts his palms on alpha’s strong chin; his nose tip touches Erik’s. Charles give him short kiss biting Erik’s lower lip as if he promises to make this night more than just an animal sex.

Erik’s hand passes a little bit rough across omega’s side but he only cuddles up to. Charles swings hips, raises himself on tiptoes and wraps arms about Erik’s shoulders kissing him deeper. Now he can feel arousal cuddling to his hip and stomach. Erik lifts omega’s legs that grab his waist tight. They are close to each other so Charles feels warmth of alpha’s body. He is going to be burn down in this ardor.

Erik relocates them to the bedroom, tilts down under the bed pressing Charles to dark green cover. Charles’ legs lift up in the air and arms cling to alpha’s light hairs, when he begins bites and licks Charles’ arching neck. Thin fingers undo buttons on white shirt sometimes sliding of it. He strips omega, cold air taps him especially damp skin areas. Erik opens shirt apart exposing his naked pale chest with burgundy nipples.

Charles lost himself in touches when Erik starts to suck a nipple, pull it back and bite. Omega arches the back holding up alpha’s lips. Then Erik makes a move down keeping touch skin light peach color with his lips. He stops over a little bit rounded stomach shaking with every breath. Erik presses his lips to soft skin moving lower to open omega’s pants.

Charles drops his legs on the bed and bends it in the knees feeling wet between buttocks. It causes discomfort but Charles is just waiting when alpha gets his legs free. He has a little question about why this alpha gratifies him while this is Charles’ duty. Trying not to be useless, omega lays hands on Erik’s back and scratches it with short nails. Erik takes off his pants and strokes his glabrous legs that befit almost all omegas.

“You have beautiful legs,” he says looking at him downward.

“I know.”

Charles pulls up snatching for alpha. Now he is again so close to Erik’s face that he can see every wrinkle, little scars and grey eyes that looks warmer in the darkness. Omega throws his leg over Erik’s hips straddling him.

“Come on, touch me alpha,” Charles whispers.

Erik runs his hand over omega’s back to bend of his ass slightly squeezing. Charles gets closer to his lips kissing and opening mouth for invasion, when finger-end presses on trembling hole. Charles’ instincts scream about need to strangulate and to accept fingers as deep as possible at the same time.

“Come here,” Erik pants.

He throws arms around omega’s waist and sides, on which pastel purple-blue skin stretched over, and moves him to the bed head. Falling on yielding pillows with head and shoulders, Charles drags up Erik who settles in between spread legs comfortably. Alpha stuck one finger in and starts massing wet hole. Charles raises head, opens red from deep kisses lips and moans softy looking on alpha under the veiled lids.

Other two fingers enter omega’s ass much easier. Raising his body a little bit upward, Charles tries to impale on ideal fingers, but Erik takes it out as Charles moves down. He nears omega’s face covering little body with his own. As Erik thinks there is nothing perfect as omega’s face when they feel glans of cock. All omegas moan or cry out loud but Charles is different. He stays calm with droop eyes and Erik can hear only short soft sounds from his throat. Alpha stares at no normal white face covering flecks of sunlight and snuggle his front to Charles’. Omega throws legs over lover’s back rubbing against the blanket with every push.

He slightly opens his mouth making softy noises like “oh” and “uh”. Erik understands, Charles got used to quiet sex in alleys but he wants Charles to feel comfortably. Erik cannot say exactly why he wants it. It can be base alpha’s instincts to protect vulnerable pregnant omega and take care of him. So, at least Erik likes him.

Alpha’s pushes gets faster and harder; Charles hisses and grabs partner’s body with his legs. When Erik comes, he falls on Charles, surrounds him with his body, legs, and arms keeping their warm. Charles shivers and begins to tingle from weariness. Erik respires and takes cock out from omega’s pink hole full of his seed. He cannot knot Charles especially when he is a prostitute. Omega gasps peacefully and stares at Erik with bright blue eyes as he waits for that moment when alpha kicks him out of the house. If it was another prostitute, Erik would do it. But Charles is just like enigma and Erik feels that he begins to be obsessed to discern it.

“You can stay at night,” he suggests.

“If you don’t want to find new clients.”

“I’m so tired, Erik, but I think I need to come home,” Charles raises himself upon elbows.

“You can stay.”

Charles closes eyes and bites lower lip thinking about Erik’s proposal. He does not want to come home at deep cold night alone when everyone can despoil him or worse. And Erik’s bed such warm as he is.

“Good. But my brother may be worried.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Erik told him and helps to get into bed.

Big heavy coverlet is pulled over their bodies with a green blanket over it. Erik starts to feel tired from everyday routine but evening with Charles makes him smile satisfied and a little bit happy.

***

If Cain knows that Charles is sleeping in stranger’s bed, he will go mad. But Charles feels himself comfortable with this alpha through he does not know him well. Something deep in his chest whispers that he can trust Erik even if at their first meet omega was scared of him.

Charles only draws the blankets up to chin, trying to warm himself. Winter is coming and he is afraid of this time because this is time of cold, illnesses and death. Omega nuzzles against a pillow and closes eyes. He should not think about bad things now while he has home, brother and money. Charles puts a hand on his stomach and enjoys Erik’s warm.


End file.
